


You & Me

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Porn Battle, Sex Outdoors, Smut, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a little bit of coaxing and a little bit of red wine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XI's prompts: outdoors, beach.

It took a little bit of coaxing and a little bit of red wine, but Shaun finally undresses Zach the evening they get back together, peels off Zach's clothes hungrily, trailing kisses along the bare skin exposed. Their kisses are fierce, just as they had been when Zach finally made his move that night that seems so long ago now.

Shaun can't keep his hands off Zach, needs to feel him just as much as Shaun needs air to breath, needs to feel that this is real, not just some figment of his imagination taunting him.

He assures Zach it's a private beach, they won't get interrupted. And anyways, he wouldn't attempt sex outdoors if there was even a remote chance of anyone stumbling upon Zach when he was naked and thrusting under Shaun. This moment feels too important for them to get interrupted.

They'll get sand everywhere and in uncomfortable places, but for now they're together and it's all good.


End file.
